Devotion
by enIIgma-chan
Summary: A short one-shot story about Clare and Raki. Please read and review!


**Devotion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore.

A/N: Another short one-shot I thought of not too long ago and decided to do a fic about it. However, I'm not so sure what the future is in store for Clare and Raki, if they're going to live through all the chaos after it's all said and done. But this is what I'm truly hoping for in the end. Please read and review! :3

xXxXx

The morning sun hadn't quite risen yet but the sound of birds chirping happily in the early morning awoke Clare from her rest. Today was the beginning of another day and she was going to live life to the fullest, just like she always done in the past. She sat up slowly and looked around the campsite. Not far away from her, slept a young man - obviously oblivous to the happy chirping sound, she was hearing at the moment.

Clare stretched her body and suddenly saw her own breath when she exhaled. _Is it that cold?_ She couldn't really tell if it is or not, because she was half human and half yoma. The former claymore was immune to the cold. She glanced over at the sleeping form of the young man again, slightly worried and wondering if he was cold or not. He was fully covered by a blanket and was sleeping upright. She could see his chest rising up and down underneath the blanket, deeply asleep.

There was no hint indicating he was cold and she smiled at this. "Dummy," she whispered, seeing there was no reason for her to worry. For as long she'd known him, he always had that beautiful calm expression on his face when he slept. Clare envied that about him but liked seeing it every single morning.

"Raki... " She shook him gently while he snooze, "Raki..."

He stirred a little, not quite waking up. "Mmh," he said softly, still dreaming about something.

Clare sighed and continued watching at him as he slept. She then unknowningly reached out and touch his chestnut brown hair and carefully running her hand through it. It was surprisingly soft and felt nice. Raki still didn't wake by it so Clare guided her curious hand to his face. His face was a little cold and his lips looked very inviting for a gentle kiss.

Raki had indeed become quite handsome and she noticed it instantly when they reunited some time ago. It wouldn't have amaze her if any women had fallen in love with him but she knew he would not go for anyone else because his heart already belonged to her. His loyalty and love for her was astonishing even after all the years they've been apart from one another. Raki trained himself immensely so that he could protect her, even though they were in a place where yoma and awakened beings ruled the land.

He had changed so much all these years and yet he was still the same 'Raki' she once knew when he was a boy. It made her happy, extremely happy to be able to be with him again, just like old times. Raki reminded Clare, of her younger self when she was with Teresa whom she so dearly miss. The way she devoted herself to Teresa was exactly the same for Raki to her. It was such a wonderful feeling to be needed by someone important who thought so highly of you and Clare hoped it would last forever and ever.

Clare caress Raki's hair once more; his devotion alone was what kept her going and it made her continue living on as a human at heart. Without him, she would definitely be lost, without him, she would not love and most of all - without him, she would feel entirely alone. As much as Raki needed to be by her side, she so much needed him in return.

Her Raki; her beloved Raki belonged to no one but her... only her. He wouldn't protest to that, wouldn't he?

"Clare," she heard him say, but he was still sound asleep. Even now when he's not awake, she was in his dream.

Clare brought her face close to his, so close that she could actually feel his warmth and the thought of stealing a kiss naturally came to mind. He was her special someone and maybe when the time is right, her lover too. Without any hesitation, she kissed him softly like she always had every morning, without him ever knowing. It was a habit she gotten use to, she had to admit.

He'll find out one day, yes, but it wasn't something to worry yourself over now. Clare quietly stood up, not wanting to wake Raki and turned so that she could start up a morning fire. It was right then, she had missed an expression on Raki's face what you might have called a smile. Who would've guessed, he'd already known about Clare's early morning habits all along.

fin


End file.
